Wishes
by Harm
Summary: 3 unhappy students, 3 different wishes. One night that changes their lives.
1. Chapter One

It was 12…

12:07

A.M.

He had no energy left, yet he continued dueling with fate.

His eyes,

He could barely keep them from closing.

and his arms, his legs

moved reluctantly, to do his bidding.

The beads of water cascaded down his skin, his arms, his chest, his finely toned stomach.

The scalding water tingled his flesh, eventually numbing the effect.

His hands, which lay forgotten on his naked thighs, reached forward, instructing a new blast of heat.

His closed his eyes and let his mind drift….

He hears a faint sound, muffled from the doors it had to pass.

_'A moan of a friend,_

_a__ lost friend, who had seemed to forgotten him, caught up in the fame: girls always wanting his autograph,_

_more__ like his DNA._

_What happened to his best friend?_

_Was he so upset over his loss that he turned to sex and popularity?_

_Never can he sleep alone, yet always he pushes out his best friend._

_Best friend? What's that.'_

He used to have two.

Now he barely recollects the meaning.

_'She's there'_, his conscious tells him.

_'She'll always be there._

_Or will she?_

_She's pulled away too._

_To where, no one knows._

_Her grades don't seem to be the best anymore,_

_They are still great, but nothing like they used to be._

_And… she's definitely grown some curves, but not in all the right places._

_Whatever happened to us three just hanging around?_

_I practically have to make an appointment to see him.. and she… well, I only see her if she asks me. It can never be my idea._

_What's happened to my life? I used to be so unpredictable. Yet, I could always count on my two best friends. Now there's no fun in my life. Even Quidditch isn't as great as it was those summers out back the Burrow. Of the first few years I played. Now its kind of. An obligation. I can't let the team down, gotta stay for the team.. team team team..._

"SCREW THE TEAM!"

He yelled, pounding his fist against the shower's wall.

"screw the team" he whispered hoarsly.

A/N: Short and sweet I know. I have more chapters but will wait and c what ppl think before updating. (aka review please!)

One question for you all:

**Who is 'he'? **


	2. Chapter Two

Finally, reaching for the dial, he stopped the painful water, but remained in the steamy shower.

His red flesh began to bump as a draft from the open shower curtain brushed past.

He lazily grabbed a towel, burying his face in its depths.

After rubbing his hair semi-dry, he wrapped another towel securely around his waste.

Instead of dressing, he merely crushed his belongings into a ball and slowly made his way to the door.

Instead of checking for hall monitors, he barged through the portrait hole.

Instead of walking back to his dorm, he strolled, half naked, to no place in particular.

Then he stopped. At no place in particular.

There were no doors, no other corridors, no portraits, tapestries or even gargoyles along the long, candle lit hallway.

At that moments he quickly turned to his right.

And disappeared into the seemingly solid wall.

* * *

Another member of the Golden Trio was also in the shower: 

But this one was not in a war with herself like the last, she had no intention of burning her skin

No.

She was crumpled

on the bottom of the shower.

crying softly about nothing in particular.

30lbs of fat rippled with every droplet of water.

She couldn't help herself from reaching to stop the torture.

No more would the water expose what she already knew.

What had happened to her life?

Every aspect seemed to have slipped from her grasp: Her friends, her grades, her weight.

No more was she the know-it-all side kick.

When did she become that 'fat smart one'?

Never did she have two friends, always at her side, always there to kick the shit out of who she wished.

What had happened to them?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed.

But there was no reaction.

No one was there to hear her voice.

She crawled out of the shower, but continued crying.

She rubbed her eyes, now red and puffy, squeazing them shut as she pulled herself upright.

She didn't want to see her fat jiggle as she redressed.

She didn't want anyone to ever see that fat. Never.

And if that mean no boyfriend, then so be it.

Nobody wanted her anyway.

* * *

A/N: Have you figured out who **he** is yet?

to my reviewer--- thanks, but take a second guess!

I'll tell you soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter three

**Thanks to my reviewer!**

* * *

"YES YES, OH, YES!" screamed a beautiful young girl, just as she climaxed. 

Another teen seemed to be enjoying himself in the company of this lovely girl.

But inside, his thoughts were reeling.

_'What the hell have I become?_

_Some sexpot?__ Some smart-ass Quiddich player?_

_No, I've always been the quiddich player, and its just normal to be interested in sex. At least I think it is. I haven't exactly been conversing with my "best friends" lately. Not that either of them have any clue about it. This is a time when I really wish I could talk to my dad about things. I mean, sure, for any normal parents it's a little awkward, but at least normal guys get to talk about it. I hate not having a normal life. I can never hide away in a crowd. My features are always recognized._

_Especially now that the Dark Lord is 'officially' back. Took everyone long enough to figure that out!'_

He opened his eyes to look at the beauty sleeping next to him.

"Hey… um…" _'Shit whats her name' _ "Hey wake up". He shook her.

"I like to sleep alone," he told the half asleep girl, "Get out of here"

"But Hunnie!" she protested groggily.

"Get the hell out of here!" he yelled, pointing towards the door.

It took one look into his smoldering eyes for her to be out of that room in a flash.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought rhetorically, _"I don't even let a nice piece of ass stay the night!"_

His gaze flicked to the window, where the night sky shined past the curtains.

_'I wonder if I wish on all the stars my wish will come true._

_I never really believed in all that superstitious stuff. _

_It's worth a try'_

"On all the stars….. ever," he whispered gruffly.

"I wish…

* * *

He (a/n: the first one) had stepped into a semi-circular room. A flat wall showed no door through which he passed, only a slightly darker shadow.

His eyes immediately lit up at the sight before him: 180 degrees of clear glass window, all exposing the beautiful night sky.

His towel slowly dropped to the ground as he marveled at the millions of stars around him.

He reached out to meet the balls of fire, but his hand only contacted the cold glass.

A funny muggle expression popped into his head, "Live like there's no tomorrow." He couldn't remember where he had heard that from, but he knew that he hadn't been following the simple advice.

_'Maybe its time to start'_

Another random thought, no song, appeared in his head, from that muggle movie, Pinocchio, "When you wish upon a star…"

He couldn't remember any more than that.

"Why not wish on a star?" he asked aloud, "it couldn't hurt anything!"

He stepped forward, pressing his nude body against the cold glass, "I wish…"

* * *

She had finally risen from her shame-bed on the floor, but had yet to clothe herself.

Her hand was met with cool droplets of water as she reached to turn off the shower.

Her tears had finally subsided, but her eyes were still red and swollen.

No thoughts passed through her head until her eyes brushed past the tiny window. Because of the room's elevation, all she could see was the black sky. A tiny star sparkled like a diamond in the middle of the window. She looked hopefully out at it, repeating a poem she had so often used in her childhood:

"Star light,

Star bright,

The first star

I see tonight,

I wish I may,

I wish I might,

Have this wish

I wish tonight

I wish…"

* * *

**A/N: Who wished for what?**

**I'm going to post one more chapter then I'm going on a three week vaction so please REVIEW!**

**It's the only thing that keeps me writing and review encourage me to write more chapters! please review!**


	4. Wishes

I wish I could be happy.

I wish I could have fun.

I wish I had my two best friends.

But nothing happened…

Or did it?

* * *

**A/N: Evil, I know. Can you guess who wished what? Thanks for reviewing! I hate to say this but I will be going away for the next three weeks starting on tuesday, so hopefully I will write more... i do have a 29 hour travel! I promise the chapters I write will be very long! Review Please!**


End file.
